Deciets and lies
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Seems like Dumbledore wasn't the person the public thought him to be. Set during HBP and instead of Slughorn Dumbledore tries to recruit another man he has history with.
1. Chapter 1

An: A very Different crossover hopefully

 **Chapter 1-Visiting an old friend**

"Take my arm then my boy" an old man in a garish purple robe asked the young man with black hair and green eyes, Harry Potter whilst at a station in Surrey quickly grabbed the out stretched arm and felt a hook behind his navel that signalled the apparition and with a loud crack they were somewhere else, in front of a large Manor in the middle of nowhere deciding to voice his thoughts he asked "where are we professor?" to which the aged Wizard replied with a twinkle in his eyes "I believe we are in the English countryside my boy, as long as he hasn't moved anyway" Harry nodded and they begun walking up the large driveway

 _England pov_

Hearing a knock at my front door I sighed and put down my newspaper and took a look at the time 21:45 who would be knocking at this time? I wondered whilst shooing my cat (a Scottish fold) called Gwain off my lap with a hiss of discontent coming from the now annoyed cat, I apologised and quickly went to see who it was, if it was the Frog I'll just slam the door in his face. Heavy knocking on my front door reminded me of what I was supposed to be doing annoyed I called "coming, coming, what is it?" I asked irritated as I opened the door, looking up out the door I was surprised to see The Twat(he's nearly as bad as the Frog) and a malnourished Harry Potter "Arthur my boy, won't you let us in?" asked the old coot, with that annoying glint in his eye sighing (whilst sneaking some glances at Harry) I let them in locking the door and showed them to the living room and asked them to get comfortable. I found them both sitting on opposite sides of the room, Harry on the Sofa and The twat on my favourite chair and he'd transfigured it causing a low snarl from me, taking a calming breath I asked "Albus what do you want?" trying to keep the anger out of my voice, still smiling the bastard replied "I was wondering if, Arthur my old friend would you like to come teach potions again at Hogwarts? Our current Potions master has taken up another position this year" he queried back whilst poking at my occulmency barriers, he got a nice shock though when I shoved him out I have had lots of time to practice growling "why should I? There is nothing left for me in the Wizarding world, for one most of the population don't realise the danger they're in now and 2 last time I trusted you my husband and son were lost and before that one of my favourite students" I finished ready to cast a spell at the Prat, glaring at him I happily noticed his eye twinkle was gone "I can make it worth your while, anything you want" he pleaded thinking I was actually going to believe what he said, smirking I retorted "again my answer is NO so kindly Fuck off" oh, now he's really pissed off even bringing out his wand as a threat (pfft you'll need to try harder than that the scare me Prat) and growled out "Then I'm sorry I have to do this, Impe-" but before he could finish the unforgivable I had cast him out the wards, turning towards Harry with a small smile on my face I asked "You had no idea of his true nature do you? He is a manipulative Bastard who will do anything for power" I finished with a snarl "I always expected he wasn't all what he was viewed as, I mean who keeps a precious stone behind a load of puzzles an 11yr old can solve for God's sake?" he asked back, I needed to tell him about how this all began "Harry I'm going to tell you all about Dumbledore and all the things he's done to make my life and others like your own miserable for his own gain" and so I began to tell him my tale.

 **Chapter 1 end, Chapter 2-Revelations up next**


	2. Revelations

An; I won't bother putting in the flashback (so just assume it's all set from 1882 when Dumbledore started Hogwarts

Chapter 2- Revelations

Arthur Pov

Sitting down in my favourite chair (which I immediately changed back to normal) changed I tool a large breath and began my story. "I met Dumbledore when he first started Hogwartsback in 1882,at this time I was head of Slytherin House and Potions professor, this was back when there was no house prejudice and all students got along (as much as children/teens can). Now, in my family E have a kind of 'Sixth Sense' that occurs when we see a person that can affectthe future greatly, almost like a kind of Seer really. The second I saw him walk into the Great Hall I knew he was bad news, I had hoped that because he was in my house I would be able to keep to an eye on him and his behaviour but I was horribly wrong I watched as he manipulated my fellow professors into letting him do what he wants and get what he want, the few students who weren't trapped under his supposedly nice personality either vanished and when they reappeared were brainwashed into thinking the way he wanted them to. I did however have a confidant who agreed with my thoughts and slowly we worked together to collect evidence of the things he had done, by the time we'd gotten enough evidence to send him down in his final year we would've gotten it quicker had we not had to hide from the whole populace of Hogwarts. We were too late however and as we got our evidence that together to take to the MoM we were ambushed in the Room of Requirement my only friend left in the school was stunned and horrifically tested upon by Dumbledore breaking poor Gellert's mind causing him to become a Dark Lord. I was immediately taken to the Headmasters office and fired on the spot supposedly practicing the Dark Arts. After that I retreated to the muggle world to get away from the Wizarding world, 'd be doomed and would not listen to my advice.

As soon as I heard about a about new DarkLord arising I re joined the Wizarding world to try and help when I found out the Dark Lord was Gellert I went and researched about possible ways to cure and help him and when Dumbledore came to me with a offer of help I agreed wanting to help my friend as soon as I could, however after the 4yrs of research we did and finally had a way to bring back Gellert he betrayed and as we met Gellert on the battlefield he went straight for the kill already having done so to me so there would be no witnesses to him using the Killing Curse. Waking up I noticed Gellert's body sprawled on the field and lifeless after this I vowed never to enter the Wizarding World as they had betrayed me for the last time.

The last time I met a Wizard or Witch was when the Potter family home was just down the road, I soon became A close family friend and especially close with your Father who simply adored me and thought the world of me like I did him. However Bumbles got involved with the Potter's and drugged them to obey him and James Love Potions to become infatuated with Lily Evans. However his plan didn't fully work, James wasn't affected by the potion because he was already in love with someone...Me I was his Soul Mate for lack of a better word and together we conceived you And attempted to hide your real Parentage, our Plan didn't work and poor James was captured by that Bastard and I looked for you for years and could never find you thanks to so called 'Blood Wards' which I can assure they weren't" I finished, tears threatening to spill over as I talked about the loss of my Son and Husband I looked over to Harry,Hadrian who was crying and ran over to me almost knocking to chair over with the force of the hug burrowing his face in my neck crying, breaking down completely I hugged Him back just as hard as we both cried for our loss and everything that happened to us. We cried ourselves to sleep that night, comforting each other.


End file.
